


a smudge of love

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Femslash, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, Other, chan has a hamster named smudge, chan uses they/them, minho uses she/her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: Chan brings their hamster over to Minho's apartment, where it meets her cat. Minho is only a little infatuated with Chan. (That's a lie, she's very much in love with them.)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers, Stray Kids Femslash





	a smudge of love

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for the chaotic writers' drabble challenge, and i used ao3's official challenge of "lesser-known" things

When Chan called Minho and asked if they could stop by her place with their hamster to get that bag of things Minho has had for a while, Minho hadn't thought much about it before saying yes. It's only now occurring to her that she has a cat and a tiny apartment. A wild cat that will chase anything, and a one room apartment with only the bathroom as a separate room with a door that can be closed.

Minho stops right in a step between the stove and the fridge as she realises this. Sure, Dori is sleeping right now, but surely as soon as Chan arrives he will wake up, as wild as ever when Chan comes over. Her little monster loves Chan with a passion, for better or worse. For worse, surely, in this situation.

But she can't really call Chan now to tell them this, not when they're probably soon here.

And when you speak of the devil… Dori sits up from his sleep when the knock comes on the door. He's already by the front door by the time Minho gets there, already yowling for attention.

Minho picks him up before opening the door, not wanting him to run off.

"Hi," Chan says when Minho gets the door open, their smile creating little creases by their eyes. God, Minho has missed them so much, actually.

"I wanna give you a hug," Chan whines, making a smile tug at Minho's lips. "Let me just put Smudge down first."

"Okay," Minho breathes out and takes a step to the side to let Chan move past her to get inside. She closes the door behind them and lets Dori back down onto the floor. All she wants right now is a hug. (And maybe a kiss, but you didn't hear that from her.)

To busy herself she looks down at Chan's hamster Smudge, internally cooing at her cuteness. Extremely fitting to Chan's aesthetic, Smudge is tiny, cute, and a dark grey with a big, black smudge on her back. Minho once joked that if Chan let her lose in their wardrobe she would get lost in all the black.

Chan sets down Smudge's cage and pulls Minho into a varm, tight hug, and Minho simply forgets about her cat. Chan’s hugs will do that to you, when they’re all warmth, softness, and a smell of  _ home. _

But then Dori yowls and Minho pulls back from Chan in a panic.

“Dori-” she starts hissing at her cat, but it dies down as soon as her eyes land on the cage.

Dori is standing next to it, calm, his nose pressed against the side of the cage. On the inside, Smudge is standing up on her hindlegs to reach far enough up. But the plastic side of the bottom of the cage is too high, and their noses never fully meet.

Next to Minho, Chan sinks down into a crouch, so Minho follows after, leaning against their side with the excuse of keeping her balance. At least Chan doesn’t say anything about it.

Smudge runs over to her hamster wheel, something that’s more of a plate slanted on the side than the typical hamster wheel. Dori follows in slow steps, sitting down right by the wheel. And then, Minho can’t help but let out an amused laughter, Smudge starts running on the wheel, clearly trying to get to the top to get the height advantage. Dori watches, fascinated, and now that she knows she has nothing to worry about, Minho lets herself laugh freely at Smudge’s slight foolishness. She never manages to get to the top, and every time she stops running she ends up back at the very bottom.

Chan huffs, but the next moment Minho can feel them shaking from laughter against her side. Soon follows their laughter out loud, the sound sending Minho back into another fit of giggles. It’s simply so endearing, and Minho is nothing if not very fond of Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt @ [bangpeachchan](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan)


End file.
